


Penumbra

by LeoahSG



Series: Vida e Morte - Reimaginado [2]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoahSG/pseuds/LeoahSG
Summary: Beau se encontrava em uma profunda escuridão...Até que ele foi resgatado.
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan
Series: Vida e Morte - Reimaginado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> Divirtam-se!

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu ouvia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Meu coração batia freneticamente como o de cavalo, e tudo parecia ir mais devagar enquanto aqueles olhos verdes me encaravam. Seu sorriso era divertido, e eu estava tentando entender como aquele vampiro me conhecia. Mesmo que tivesse me acompanhado desde minha terna idade, sua felicidade era quase que a de uma criança no natal. Era um reconhecimento, era puro reconhecimento que eu via em seus olhos.

Um alivio.

Mas nada disso era mais fantástico do que os lobos do tamanho de cavalos flutuando junto de Lauren, que o olhava assombrada.

O martelar de me coração era ensurdecedor. Eu já o tinha visto em meus sonhos. Tudo depois do meu aniversário tinha sido uma bagunça dolorosa. Edythe indo, Jules e as estranhas mudanças em meu corpo... eram surreais e tinham me sobrecarregado. Agora ele ali na minha frente, me encarando como se fossemos familiares... era mais que demais.

Eu o conhecia.

\- E aí, Beau. – Seu sorriso brilhante me fez ficar assustado. - É bom te ver de novo, irmão.


End file.
